Super Jervis
Super Jervis is an American animated televison series produced by Walt Disney. The show consists of three seasons. Premise Set in Los Angeles, California, the series tells the story of a 13-year-old boy, Jervis Benson, who has inherited a special power after his deceased grandmother. He can now run superfast, use the telepathy and telekinesis, and have some strength to fight. In the town, there are many villains or creatures who want to take over the world, so it's up to Jervis, with the help of his friends and family, to save the day! Characters Main characters * Jervis Benson (voiced by Ogie Banks) is the main protagonist of the show. He loves skateboarding, doing his work and hanging out with friends. He inherited his powers after his deceased grandmother. He keeps his powers as a secret, but ends up revealing it to the ones who he can trust. He has a crush on Jenny Lombard and later becomes her boyfriend. * Mary Benson (voiced by Lauren Tom) is Jervis' mother. She loves her son and wants to spend some time with him. She knows about his powers. * Dave Benson (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Jervis' father. He is a very strict father to Jervis. He knows about his powers. * Lilly Benson (voiced by Hilary Duff) is Jervis' little sister. She's very annoying. She knows about Jervis' powers. * Danny Mitchell (voiced by Charlie Finn) is one of Jervis' friends. He enjoys skateboarding and reading comic books. He loves his goldfish. He knows about Jervis' powers. * Laura Hanson (voiced by Kelly Stables) is one of Jervis' friends. She loves rollerblading and reading magazines. She knows about Jervis' powers. * Jenny Lombard (voiced by Britney Spears) is Jervis' girlfriend. She knows about his powers. She has a dark secret: she's the daughter of Jervis' main enemy, Master Sin. When she finds out about Jervis' powers, she tricks her father and stays on Jervis' side. At the end of the second season, she gets killed by Master Sin for betrayal, but is resurrected by Jervis in the middle of the third season. Despite being a main character, she appears infrequently. Recurring characters * Master Sin (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the show's main antagonist and Jenny's father. His plan is to turn the world into evil paradise and steals many artifacts to make a spell to do this. He is killed in the middle of the third season. * Mandy (voiced by Tara Strong) is one of the school's cheerleaders. Danny has a crush on her, but she hates him because of his personality. * Granny Benson (voiced by Estelle Harris) is Jervis' deceased grandmother. She had the special powers before her death. She appears as a ghost to give Jervis some advices during the battles. * Principal Anderson (voiced by Lauren Tom) is the principal of Jervis' school. She dislikes Jervis' wild antics and is unaware of his powers. * Stanley Pickett (voiced by Dante Basco) is the bully in Jervis' school. He rivals with Jervis for Jenny's affections. * Mistress Sin (voiced by Kath Soucie) is the Master Sin's wife. During the third season, she takes over his plans after he got killed. * Sam Johnson (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the annoying girl at Jervis' school. She has a huge crush on Jervis. * Timmy (voiced by Adam Wylie) is one of Lilly's classmates at preschool. He has a crush on her. * Ronald Stewart (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Jervis' family's enemy neighbor. * Candace and Sandace (both voiced by Christina Aguilera) are the twin sisters and they are witches. They're the show's secondary antagonists. * J.J. Duncan (voiced by Dante Basco) is a teenage wizard. He first appears in the second season. He knows about Jervis' powers. * Wendy Hanson (voiced by Susan Blakeslee) is Laura's single mother. She is friends with Jervis' mother, Mary. Episodes Season 1 01-02. The Beginnings Airdate: September 11, 1998 Plot: Granny Benson, Jervis' grandmother, dies and Jervis inherits her powers. Only his family knows about this. Jervis starts training his powers, but is unable to control them. However, Master Sin attacks the city. Will Jervis manage to control his new powers to stop him? 03. They Have to Know Airdate: September 25, 1998 Plot: Jervis drops out of hanging out with his friends, Danny and Laura, to continue his training. Danny and Laura soon believe that Jervis is hiding something. Jervis is stressed about keeping from his friends that he has powers and considers to tell them about this, but his family refuses. When some fish become giant and turn into monsters, Danny and Laura are in big trouble and Jervis has no choice, but to reveal his secret to them. Absent: Jenny Lombard 04. Evil Witches Airdate: October 2, 1998 Plot: Two twin witches, Candace and Sandace, come back to life and wreak havoc in the city. It's up to Jervis to stop them! Absent: Jenny Lombard 05. Date or Mission? Airdate: October 9, 1998 Plot: Jervis is desperate to ask Jenny out for a date, but Master Sin robs the museum. Jervis is torn apart between stopping him and going on a first date with Jenny. 06. Time Travel Airdate: October 16, 1998 Plot: Jervis has some kind of power to go back in time and accidentally goes back in time to the prehistoric era. Absent: Mary Benson and Dave Benson 07. Halloween Airdate: October 30, 1998 Plot: It's Halloween time. Something strange happens. All people are turned into zombies. Jervis, Danny and Laura put their plans on hold to solve the mystery. Absent: Jenny Lombard 08. Sea Monster Airdate: November 6, 1998 Plot: While on a cruise with his family and friends, Jervis sees that there's a sea monster in deep waters. 09. Return of Master Sin Airdate: November 20, 1998 Plot: Master Sin returns to seek revenge on Jervis. Jervis becomes confused when Jenny cancels their date. Absent: Mary Benson and Dave Benson 10. Christmas Disaster! Airdate: December 11, 1998 Plot: Jervis is desperate to buy a perfect Christmas present for Jenny, but Candace and Sandace return for revenge. 11. Travel to Underground Airdate: January 8, 1999 Plot: Strange activity happens underground, so Jervis sets off to investigate. Absent: Mary Benson, Dave Benson and Jenny Lombard 12. Cat-Monster! Airdate: January 22, 1999 Plot: Lilly finds a homeless cat and keeps it. Unbeknownst to her, the cat is a monster! Absent: Jenny Lombard 13. Illness Disaster! Airdate: February 5, 1999 Plot: A monster makes a half of the city to become very ill and it's up to Jervis to save the day! Absent: Lilly Benson and Jenny Lombard 14. A Sword Airdate: February 19, 1999 Plot: Master Sin steals a sacred sword from the museum and Jervis has to return it. Absent: Jenny Lombard 15. Grandma Is Alive? Airdate: March 12, 1999 Plot: Jervis' grandmother's ghost visits him and explains why he inherited her powers. Absent: Mary Benson, Dave Benson and Jenny Lombard 16. A Sorcerer! Airdate: April 9, 1999 Plot: During a magic show, a magician hypnotizes almost the whole audience and makes them become evil. Jervis sets out to find out the truth. Absent: Lilly Benson and Jenny Lombard 17. A Chance for Jervis and Jenny? Airdate: May 14, 1999 Plot: Jenny accidentally kisses Jervis and he's totally excited. Jervis tries to ask Jenny out, but she refuses. The next day, she finally agrees, but Jervis is forced to abandon her when an armor in the museum comes to life... Absent: Mary Benson, Dave Benson and Lilly Benson 18. Mermen and Mermaids Airdate: June 11, 1999 Plot: While diving, Jervis, Danny and Laura meet mermen and mermaids. Absent: Lilly Benson 19. Secrets Airdate: July 9, 1999 Plot: Master Sin finds out about Jervis' true identity and plots to expose it to the whole world. Jervis tries to stop him. In the end, it is revealed that Jenny is hiding something from Jervis. 20. Danny and Laura's Big Chance! Airdate: August 6, 1999 Plot: With Jervis and his family out of town for a week, Danny and Laura agree to guard their home, but they find out that the burglars are planning to steal Dave's trophy. Absent: Lilly Benson and Jenny Lombard 21. Master Sin's Daughter Airdate: August 20, 1999 Plot: Jervis finds out that Jenny is keeping a secret and is determined to find out. He soon discovers that Jenny is Master Sin's daughter! Season 2 01. Return of Twin Witches Airdate: January 7, 2000 Plot: Candace and Sandace return and make Laura one of them. Jervis has to save his friend before it's too late. Absent: Jenny Lombard 02. Welcome in Future! Airdate: January 21, 2000 Plot: Jervis, Danny and Laura accidentally travel in time to the future. Absent: Jenny Lombard 03. New Kid in School Airdate: February 4, 2000 Plot: There's a new student in Jervis' school, J.J. Duncan, who gains the attention of the whole school, much to Jervis' dismay. He follows J.J. one day and finds out that he is a wizard. Absent: Dave Benson, Lilly Benson and Jenny Lombard 04. Jenny Returns Airdate: February 18, 2000 Plot: Jervis still struggles over the loss of Jenny after Master Sin took her back to his academy for training as punishment for not killing Jervis. Jervis is determined to go to the academy and get Jenny back. Absent: Mary Benson, Dave Benson and Lilly Benson 05. We Can't Be Together Airdate: March 10, 2000 Plot: Jervis and Jenny are together again, but they can't see each other so much time due to Master Sin observing her. Jervis is desperate to make Jenny be with him, but it's not too easy. Even worse, Master Sin returns for revenge. 06. Dream Fight Airdate: April 7, 2000 Plot: In order to kill Jervis, Master Sin invades his dreams. Jervis tries to stop him before it's too late. Absent: Dave Benson 07. Clones! Airdate: May 5, 2000 Plot: Jervis has a lot of responsibilities to do and is stressed with them, so he creates a lot of his clones. However, one of them is evil and wants to destroy Jervis! Absent: Jenny Lombard 08. Return of Underground Beast! Airdate: May 19, 2000 Plot: Jervis and J.J. team up to defeat the underground beast what came back to life. Absent: Lilly Benson and Jenny Lombard 09. Snow Beast Airdate: June 9, 2000 Plot: After a plane crash on Alaska, Jervis discovers that the villages are empty because of a snow beast. Absent: Jenny Lombard 10-11. He Wants to Surrender? Airdate: July 14, 2000 Plot: Jervis is confused because Master Sin and his powers are making him and Jenny seperated. He decides to surrender himself to Master Sin. His family, friends and Jenny try to stop him from doing that. 12. Brother and Sister Switcheroo! Airdate: August 11, 2000 Plot: A monster causes Jervis and Lilly to switch bodies. Jervis and Jenny try to get back to their original bodies before the sun sets or they'll be stuck in each other's bodies forever. Absent: Jenny Lombard 13. My Sister Wants to Have a Power? Airdate: September 8, 2000 Plot: Jervis finds out that Lilly wants to also have powers like himself. He refuses to give her his powers. He eventually surrenders and gives her some of his power during the battle with Candace and Sandace. Absent: Jenny Lombard 14. Magical Crown Airdate: October 6, 2000 Plot: Master Sin steals an ancient magical crown. Jervis and Jenny try to return it, but risk to be discovered by Master Sin. Absent: Mary Benson and Dave Benson 15. Basketball Match! Airdate: November 10, 2000 Plot: Jervis unknowingly enters to the school's basketball team and secretly uses his powers to make his team winning. Absent: Jenny Lombard 16. Laura is Old? Airdate: December 8, 2000 Plot: Candace and Sandace return and drain Laura's youth, turning her into an old woman. Jervis tries to stop them before it's too late. Absent: Jenny Lombard 17. Treasure Hunt Airdate: January 5, 2001 Plot: Master Sin, Jenny and Mistress Sin go underwater to find an sunken ship where the treasure is. This treasure is one of the things that Master Sin wants. Jervis, Jenny, Danny and Laura try to stop him. 18. Left Out Airdate: February 2, 2001 Plot: Danny and Laura feel left out as they see Jervis spending time with Jenny, so they try to keep them apart. 19. Love Triangle Airdate: February 23, 2001 Plot: Jervis' parents forbid him to be with Jenny as she's the enemy. Jenny finds out about this and she considers about breaking up with Jervis or not. But, it soon becomes complicated when Master Sin attacks again. In the end, Jenny makes the tearful decision and breaks up with Jervis. 20. Moving On Airdate: March 9, 2001 Plot: Jervis is heartbroken after Jenny broke up with him. Danny and Laura try to make him to move on. Meanwhile, Jenny is upset for that she broke up with Jervis. 21. Twin Witches in... Beauty Pageant? Airdate: April 6, 2001 Plot: Candace and Sandace accidentally enter into a beauty pageant. So, they change their plans and try to eliminate the competition, so they can make the audience as their slaves. It's up to Jervis to stop them. Absent: Jenny Lombard 22. Monster Lilly! Airdate: April 20, 2001 Plot: Lilly finds a rose, but scratches herself. However, she soon begins to act strangely and turns into a monster. Jervis tries to find out what kind of rose this is to save his sister. Absent: Jenny Lombard 23. Counseling Disaster! Airdate: May 11, 2001 Plot: Annoyed by Jervis' wild antics, Principal Anderson sends him to the school counselor. Jervis finds out that the counselor will find out about his powers, so he tries to get out. Absent: Jenny Lombard 24. Meteorite Attacks! Airdate: June 8, 2001 Plot: A meteorite will hit Earth. Against his friends and family's words, Jervis sets off to stop it. Absent: Jenny Lombard 25. Mutants in Sewers Airdate: June 15, 2001 Plot: During a school trip around sewers, Laura is kidnapped by something. Jervis and Danny try to find her and discover that she is imprisoned by a family of mutants. Absent: Jenny Lombard 26. Return of a Grandmother Airdate: June 22, 2001 Plot: Jervis is still upset over that Jenny broke up with him. His grandmother visits and comforts him, with telling her tales again. In the end, Jenny feels that she made a mistake with breaking up with Jervis. 27. Jealousy Airdate: July 6, 2001 Plot: Danny is jealous as he sees Mandy with J.J.. Meanwhile, Jervis tries to stop Candace and Sandace from stealing a jewel necklace. Absent: Jenny Lombard 28. My Powers Are Out of Control! Airdate: July 20, 2001 Plot: Jervis' powers go out of control and he gets lost in the desert. His friends and family try to catch him, but it's not so easy. Absent: Jenny Lombard 29. How My Parents Met? Airdate: August 3, 2001 Plot: Jervis accidentally goes back in time where his parents met for the first time. Absent: Jenny Lombard 30-31. Betrayal Airdate: August 17, 2001 Plot: Jervis and Jenny get back together. After foiling Master Sin's another scheme, they go to school prom together. When Master Sin sees Jervis and Jenny together, he discovers that she betrayed him. So, he and Mistress Sin interrupt the prom to confront Jervis and Jenny. During the battle, Master Sin kills Jenny! Season 3 01. Loss of a Girlfriend Airdate: January 11, 2002 Plot: After Master Sin killed Jenny, Jervis is very depressed. His friends and family try to help him get over the depression, but with no successes. During the night, his grandmother visits again and helps him get over the depression. Absent: Jenny Lombard 02. Trip to Japan Airdate: February 8, 2002 Plot: While on a trip around Japan, Jervis, Danny and Laura discover that an ancient dragon came back to life and causes chaos. Absent: Jenny Lombard 03. Incredible Shrinking Jervis Airdate: March 8, 2002 Plot: With his parents out of town for a week, Jervis accidentally shrinks himself and Lilly mistakes him for a doll. Absent: Mary Benson, Dave Benson and Jenny Lombard 04-05. Jenny Lives! Airdate: April 12, 2002 Plot: It's Jervis and Jenny's first anniversary since they're a couple, but Jenny has been killed by Master Sin and her burial is in two days. Wanting to celebrate the anniversary with Jenny, Jervis uses his powers to bring her back to life, but Master Sin arrives to get rid of Jervis once and for all. Master Sin kidnaps Jervis and J.J. rescues Jenny. Danny, Laura and Lilly arrive to save Jervis, but they're defeated by Master Sin's minions. All seems lost until... Jenny appears and fights with Master Sin, destroying him. In the end, Mistress Sin vows revenge for that her husband has been killed and Jervis and Jenny are back together again. Absent: Dave Benson 06. Twin Witches Never Give Up Airdate: May 10, 2002 Plot: Candace and Sandace return. They attempt to destroy Jervis. Jervis has to stop them before it's too late. Absent: Dave Benson, Lilly Benson and Jenny Lombard 07. Haunted Castle Airdate: June 14, 2002 Plot: Jervis, Danny, Laura and Lilly visit a mysterious mansion which turns out to be haunted. Absent: Jenny Lombard 08. Old Friend Airdate: July 12, 2002 Plot: Laura is reunited with her old friend, Judy Valentine. However, she discovers that Judy is a monster in disguise. It's up to Jervis to save Laura! Absent: Mary Benson and Jenny Lombard 09. Cursed Necklace Airdate: August 9, 2002 Plot: Jervis buys a necklace for Jenny. However, the necklace is cursed and turns Jenny into a demon! 10. Ancient Country Airdate: September 6, 2002 Plot: Jervis discovers that there was an ancient country that got destroyed centuries ago. Jervis sets out to investigate and discovers that the country still exists, but is in underground. However, he accidentally wakes up a monster... Absent: Jenny Lombard 11. Clip Show Airdate: September 20, 2002 Plot: Jervis, his family, Danny and Laura recall the events since Jervis inherited his grandmother's powers. Absent: Jenny Lombard 12-13. Finale Airdate: October 11, 2002 Plot: With graduation approaching, Mistress Sin returns and kidnaps Jenny. Jervis is forced to abandon graduation ceremony to save her. To avenge Master Sin, she plans to turn the world into evil paradise for him. To save the world, Jervis is forced to sacrifice his powers, but will he do it? Note: This is the two-part series finale.